Every Avenue
Every Avenue is an American pop punk band from Marysville, Michigan. History Every Avenue formed in Marysville, Michigan in 2003.Every Avenue at Allmusic Early on, they changed lead singers, and the former lead singer James Beesley later became the group's tour manager, and is currently working with former drummer Mike Govaere.Interview, MotionCity. They self-released two EPs in 2004 and 2006 before signing to Fearless Records in 2007 and releasing an EP in the summer of that year. Just before signing, guitarist Jason Letkiewicz left the band when he got a film making scholarship. Jimmie Deeghan replaced him and quickly became a principal songwriter. In February 2008, their first full-length album, Shh. Just Go With It, was released and hit #27 on the U.S. Billboard Heatseekers chart.Chart Positions, Allmusic.com They then began touring nationally with bands such as Hit the Lights, Farewell, Mayday Parade, All Time Low, and The Maine. They also appeared on the Vans Warped Tour in 2008. On April 11, 2009, it was announced that the band is in the studio recording their second album with producer Mitch Allan as well as Mike Green.http://absolutepunk.net/showthread.php?s=e90a0f430b055d09d4ccc2e6e3912ade&t=991572 A few days later on April 14, Govaere announced he would be leaving the band to move forward with his recording studio, Downbeat Studio.http://www.absolutepunk.net/showthread.php?t=996342 "Where Were You?" has not only received play on Yahoo! Radio and AOL Radio, but was also featured on MTV's Real World/Road Rules Challenge: The Gauntlet and received more than 150,000 downloads on Mark Hoppus' "Hi My Name Is Mark" blog on iTunes. "One More Song" was featured on MTV's The Real World: Hollywood (in the episode "Mexi-Loco"),http://www.mtv.com/overdrive/?id=1590009&vid=254336 as well as on MTV's The Island. Their new video for their song "Think of You Later (Empty Room)" was relased in November 2008. The band made their first trip to the UK in January 2009, being the opening support for Boys Like Girls – alongside Metro Station. During the summer, the band toured with Philadelphia's Valencia.inTuneMusic Online: Every Avenue / Valencia @ NYC 7/1 The band's latest album, "Picture Perfect", was released November 3, 2009 on Fearless Records. The song "Picture Perfect" was featured in a montage during CBS's coverage of the 2010 NCAA Men's Basketball Championship game on April 6, 2010. Every Avenue later played the 2010 Alternative Press Tour and the Slam Dunk Festival in the UK. The band has also confirmed to be playing at the Soundwave Festival in Australia during 2011.http://www.soundwavefestival.com/lineup Every Avenue will be playing the entire Vans Warped Tour 2011. Members * David Ryan Strauchman – vocals, piano * Joshua Randall – guitar * Jimmie Deeghan – guitar, backup vocals * Matt Black – bass, backup vocals * Dennis Wilson – drums Former members * Jason Letkiewicz – vocals / guitar * Cameron Grenstiner – bass * Michael Govaere – drums Discography *''Every Avenue EP'' (self-released, 2004) *''This Is Why We Don't Have Nice Things'' (self-released, 2006) *''Ah!'' (Fearless Records, 2007) *''Every Avenue'' (Japan-only release, 2008) *''Shh. Just Go with It'' (Fearless Records, 2008) *''Picture Perfect'' (Fearless Records, 2009) U.S. #136Album, Billboard.com References External links *Official Website *Every Avenue on Myspace *Every Avenue at PureVolume *Every Avenue at Buzznet *Every Avenue at Last.fm *Fansite *ChangeTheRecord.net interview with Every Avenue *Every Avenue on Fanpop Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia